


Haikyuu Petals

by Lesassypotato



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A LOT of babies, Absent Parents, Abusive Parents, Alpha Aone Takanobu, Alpha Haiba Lev, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Kindaichi Yuutarou, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Kyoutani Kentarou, Alpha Matsukawa Issei, Alpha Narita Kazuhito, Alpha Nishinoya Yuu, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Shimizu Kiyoko, Alpha Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha Ukai Keishin, Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Abortion, Beta Semi Eita, Eventual Pack, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Giving Birth, Lots of Babies, M/M, Mating Bites, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Azumane Asahi, Omega Ennoshita Chikara, Omega Futakuchi Kenji, Omega Hanamaki Takahiro, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Iwaizumi Hajime, Omega Kinoshita Hisashi, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Kunimi Akira, Omega Shirabu Kenjirou, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Takeda Ittetsu, Omega Tendou Satori, Omega Yachi Hitoka, Omega Yahaba Shigeru, Omega Yaku Morisuke, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Some angst, courting
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesassypotato/pseuds/Lesassypotato
Summary: Siempre ha habido una jerarquía de estados sociales. En este mundo cruel, los que más merecen respeto terminaron en el fondo. Omega. Un hombre, cuya causa permanece desconocida, creó una organización para ayudar a estas personas: pétalos de confianza.¿Quién necesita la universidad para ser padre?La agente Rosa, jefa del departamento de voleibol, se encuentra con los casos más desafiantes que ha tenido hasta ahora. Entre cinco escuelas, diecisiete omegas y sus alfas, y Dios sabe cuántos futuros bebés, Rose tendrá toda la aventura ...Acompaña a tus parejas favoritas a medida que pasan por los desafíos de la paternidad, junto con el miedo, la angustia, la alegría y la emoción que conlleva.





	1. ¿Qué? ¡¿Ya?!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Haikyuu Petals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642068) by [YakuLev_Trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YakuLev_Trash/pseuds/YakuLev_Trash). 



> Hola a todos! Este es un fanfic omegaverse creado completamente por la increible Aku-Senpai o YakuLev_Trash, lo que significa que no es mio ya que yo no tendria la creatiividad suficiente. En fin, esta es solo una traducción de su trabajo, pueden ir a el fanfic original por medio de este link ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642068/chapters/23545632 ) Espero que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo lo hago! 
> 
> Aviso: Les recuerdo chicos que esta historia no es mia, lo unico que yo he aportado es la traducción.
> 
> Aviso 2: Puse algunas aclaraciones al final del capitulo por si tienen alguna duda con las palabras que tienen este *

''Siempre ha habido una jerarquia de estados sociales. En este mundo cruel, los que más merecen respeto terminaron en el fondo. Omega. El mundo mismo trajo vergüenza sobre la mayoria de las familias. Esto fue en los viejos tiempos. En la edad moderna, los omegas ucharon por sus derechos y se volvieron más aceptables en la sociedad. Esto, sin embargo, no evitó que aquellos en la parte superior de la jerarquía actuaran según sus instintos. Junto con la llibertad que lo omegas recibieron, también vinieron peligros aumentados. Frecuentemente, muchos omegas eran vctimas de alfas incontrolables. A la eda de 15 años es cuando el Gérenro Secundario se vuelve prominente mediante un proceso llamado ''Presentación''. Cuando los omegas se presentan entran en su primer celo, y es entonces cuando la mayoria de desastres ocurren.

Un hombre, cuya causa permanece desconocida, creó una organización para ayudar a estas personas: Petalos de Confianza. Este hombre recluta omegas que han sobrevivido tales desastres. Cuando lson reclutados, se les da un nuevo nombre, el de una flor. Las intenciones del hombre fueron simplemente increibles, ganándole la confianza del mundo entero. Petalos de Confianza se convirtió en unas bien conocida presencia de autoridad. Cada agente es asignado a un deporte y a un país, también son dados una argolla con tarjetas, y cada una les da acceso a diferentes servicios. La más importante es su ''Tarjeta de Autoridad de Pétalos''. Esta les permite tomar custodia de menores de cualquier genero secundario, en caso de que el agente sienta que no están seguros en el cuidado de sus padres o guardianes''

Rosa miró alrededor del cuarto y sonrió, ''¿Asi que si alguna ve necesitan alguién con quien hablar, no sean timidos, está bién?''

El gimnasio estaba callado mientras que los estudiantes miraban a la agente nerviosamente. Se suponiá que esta generación de estudiantes produciría bastantes estudiantes así que siendo la cabeza de su departamento de deportes, Rosa tomó la responsabilidad de saltar a la acción también. Tenía que decir su pequeño discurso en las preparatorias para que supiera que tenían a una amiga, era bastante agotador.

"Muy bién...si no les molesta, me gustaría hacer un chequeo de aroma de todos ustedes..." Rosa sonrió "Por favor alineense por número de camiseta..."

"¿Um...disculpe Señorita Rosa?" dijo un pequeño de primer año con bibrante cabello naranja

"¿Si?" Sonrió

"¿Por qué está haciendo un chequeo de aroma?" Preguntó curiosamente

"Solo estoy chequeando su salud emocional" ella explicó "Mi nariz es tan sensible que si tienes algo que te moleste, podré olerlo..."

"¡Asombroso!"

"Bién...cuando se acerquen, diganme su nombre, año y posición..." Rosa escaneó la habitación sonriendole a cada uno de los integrantes "Número 1..."

"Sawamura Daichi, tercer año, Capitán y rematador..." el estudiante con la camiseta número uno se paró en frente de Rosa nerviosamente

"Sólo respira, está bién...sólo agáchate lo suficiente para que alcanze a olerte..." Rosa le dió una sonrisa reconfortante

Daichi acerco su cuello expuesto cerca de la nariz de la agente quien inhaló brevemente

"Sawamura, porfavor parate a mi izquierda..." Rosa rápidamente escribió algo en su mano "¿Número 2...?"

Daichi se paró junto a ella y espero pacientemente

"Sugawara Koushi, tercer año, Vice Capitán y colocador..." Suga sonrió brillantemente y también acercó su cuello a la cara de la pequeña mujer

"Sugawara, por favor parate a mi derecha..." Rosa sonrió y añadió algo a la pequeña nota en su palma "Número 3..."

"Azumane Asahi, tercer año, rematador y el As..." Asahi se sacudía visiblemente, nunca había estado alrededor de una mujer con tanto poder, apesar de ser más de 30 centímetros más alto que ella aún así se sentía intimidado

"Te puedes relajar Azumane..." Rosa sonrió

"Solo Asahi esta bién..." rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza

"Está bién, Asahi entonces..." Rosa sonrió y Asahi se agachó para que pudiera olerlo

Rosa inhaló un par de veces ántes de darle una mirada extraña a Asahi "Estás bién..." le asintió una vez "Puedes ir a sentarte..."

Asahi suspiró del alivio y se sentó detrás de la linea de sus compañeros. "Número 4..."

"¡Nishinoya Yuu! ¡Segundo año, soy el Libero! ¡¡Me puedes decir Noya!!" El energético estudiante de preparatoriase acerco hacia ella

"Bien Noya..." se rió "Solo dejame checar tu aroma...”

Noya estaba particularmente emocionado por tener que agacharse un poco para que ella lo oliera, ¡Finalmente era más alto que alguién!

“Estás bién Noya puedes ir a sentarte...” sonrió “Número 5...”

Rosa se siguió con los númeroos restantes pero hizo que Suga y Daichi esperaran un poco.

“¿Muy bién, el resto de ustedes pueden seguir con su pratica, pero tengo que hablar con su capitán y vice capitán...” Rosa los volteó a ver “Hay algún lugar donde pueda hablar con ustedes dos en privado?"

Suga y Daichi guiaron a Rosa al almacén. Cuando habían entrado ya todos, Daichi cerró y seguró la puerta detrás de ellos.

“¿Puedo preguntar cual es el problema Señorita Rosa?” Preguntó Daichi "¿Por cuanto tiempo han estado vinculados?" Preguntó directamente "Además, solo Rosa está bién..." 

Daichi y Suga se miraron en shock.  _¿Puede olerlo en nosotros?_ Ninguno de los otros integrantes del equipo lo notaron, pero ella sí.

"Alrededor de dos años..." Suga se sonrojo

"Si, eso suena correcto..." Dijo Rosa "Sugawara, Sawamura..." Rosa los miró

"Puedes llamarme Suga..." el omega sonrió timidamente

"Solo Daichi está bién..." añadió el alfa

"Muy bién...Suga y Daichi..." Rosa los miró "Sus cuerpos les están diciendo que es tiempo de que tegan cachorros*..."

"¡¿QUE?!" Dijo la pareja al unísono 

"Suga...tu celo...para cuando llega?" Preguntó Rosa

"En dos meses..."

"Ocurrira la semana que viene..." Respondio Rosa

"¡Pero eso no puede ser! ¡Apenas terminó el mes pasado!"

"Daichi va a entra en un celo* muy intenso la próxima semana la cual pondrá en marcha el tuyo...*" explicó Rosa "Sus cuerpos saben que han estado vinculados por dos años y todavía no tienen cachorros para demostrarlo...En este punto sus cuerpos quieren impregnar, y quedar embarazados respectivamente..."

Suga y Daichi se miraron y se sonrojaron profundamente

"Cuando un omega está embarazado, liberan una feromona que calma la necesidad en su alfa de reproducirse..." dijo Rosa "El cuerpo de Daichi ha sido privado de eso así que va a tener su celo con en fin de tener un bebé pronto..."

"Pero..." Daichi miró a Suga "Aú no estamos ilstos..."

"Eso está bién..." Rosa sonrió "No es necesario que tengan un bebé..."

"¿No lo es?"

"¡No, claro que no! Solo les estoy diciendo que está pasando con sus cuerpos..." explicó Rosa "También, yo les puedo proporcionar un cuarto en el Refugio* que tengo aquí en Miyagi para que pasen su celo..."

"¿De verdad harías eso por nosotros?" preguntó Suga

"¡¡Claro!!" la sonrisa de Rosa se ilumino "Eso significa que Suga va a ser mi primer cargo de esta temporada..."

 

 

"Está bién...si no te importa..." Suga se sonrojo

"Bueno, de hecho voy a necesitar que se empiezen a quedar en el refugio para esta noche..." dijo Rosa

"¿Porqué?" preguntó Suga

"Solo me gusta dejar que los omega se acostumbren a la casa antes de que pasen ahí su celo..."

Daichi y Suga se miraron "¿Qué hay de Daichi?"

"Daichi se puede quedar también, ustedes SON pareja así que no tendría sentido separarlos..." Rosa se rió "Cualquier pareja de la que me haga cargo se mantiene junta amenos que el omega decida lo contrario"

"Ah, vale..." Suga suspiro del alivio

"¿Necesitare hablar con cualquiera de sus padres?" preguntó Rosa

"No..." dijo Suga "Mis padres estan en un viaje de negocios de 6 meses..."

"¿Y tú Daichi?"

"No, sólo les dire lo que está pasando..." dijo Daichi "Ellos ya saben sobre mí y Koushi..."

 _Opps._ Daichi no llama a Suga por su primer nombre amenos que esten a solas.

"Dejales saber que porque estan conmigo, protección sera proporcionada ya que no buscan tener un bebe..."

Rosa ni siquiera parapadeo, solo continuo con la conversación como si Daichi no se hubier equivocado. Le ha sucedido tan a menudo que está insensible a eso. Daichi le hecho un ojo a la mujer de cabello negro.

"¿No te importa eso?"

"¿Importarme que?" Ojos esmeralda se toparon con unos chocolate mientras Rosa miraba a Daichi a los ojos

"¿Que llame a Suga por su primer nombre?" dijo Daichi

"Nop, pasa tan seguido que no me importa..." Rosa sonrió

"Así que adelantate y llama a tus padrea Daichi..." Rosa miró a Suga "Suga, ¿Necesitas algo de tu casa?"

"Um...Si me voy a quedar por un par de semanas entonces deberia trar algo de ropa..." Dijo Suga pensando cuidadosamente "Daichi probablemente debería hacer lo mismo..."

"Bueno, una vez que termine la practica, vayan a sus casa para recoger sus cosas y nos vemos otra vez aquí" dijo Rosa "Los llevare al refugio despues de eso..."

La pareja asintió y volvió a su practica

\----ESA NOCHE----

"Gracias Rosa..." Suga se sonrojó sabiendo que es lo que iba a pasar

"Claro!" sonrió "Ahora dejame mostrarte el lugar, y como funciona todo..."

Daichi y Suga la su¡guieron hasta una puerta con el número uno en esta. También tenia una placa de nombre en blanco.

"Este es el cuarto de Suga, tu también estaras aqui Daichi..." Rosa escribió el apellido de Suga en la placa "Esto los hace oficialmente mi cargo..."

"¿Para que es eso?" Daichi hizo un gesto hacia el botón al lado de la puerta

"Es un intercomunicador, estas paredes son aprueba de sonido y aprueba de aroma..." Rosa sonrió "Puedo comunicarme con ustedes por medio del intercomunicador, así que durnte el celo de Suga puedo preguntarles si necesitan algo sin tener que abrir la puerta"

"Eso es...reconfortante..." Suga se sonrojo

"No estoy dichiendo que lo harás, pero si Suga es puesto en peligro, lo sabré, hay sensores de feromonas adentro..." esplicó Rosa "Dejenme mostrarles el cuarto..."

Los tres entraron en el cuarto "Hay una cocina pequeña con suficiente comida y agua guardada para durarles dos semanas completas, y sí, se consideró que son atletas y podrian tener un gran apetito... Todo se reabastece cada dos semanas para asegurar que siempre tengan comida buena..." dijo Rosa "Hay un baño, y el buró de la derecha tiene los condones..."

"¿Que hay del de la izquierda?" Suga cometió el error de preguntar

Rosa los miro con una sonrisa pícara "No abran el buró izquierdo amenos que esten listos para eso es su vida sexual..." se rió "El lado izquierdo es para los omegas que no quieren a un alfa durante su celo..."

Daichi y Suga se sonrojaron profundamente  _Oh...son cosas como ESAS..._

"Bueno, eso debería ser todo..." Rosa miró alrededor "Ah si, si alguno de ustedes llega a necesitar algo en medio de la noche, presionen el botón verde al lado del intercomunicador..."

"Gracias Rosa..." Suga se sonrojo y le sonrió

"Enserio, gracias..." Daichi también sonrió

"¡Para nada! ¡Buenas noches!" Rosa se dio la vuelta y salió del cuarto


	2. Oh no... No me digas que...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdon por la larga espera

\----LA SEMANA IGUIENTE----

"Rosa, ¿de verdad piensas que sea una buena idea que Daichi y yo faltemos hoy a clases? Es decir, su celo aún no a empezado..." dijo Suga moviendose nerviosamente al lado de la mujer mayor.

"Comenzará hoy..." dijo Rosa "Puedo olerlo..."

"Aún así-"

"Alfa en Celo, Habitación 1" Una voz femenina robotizada sonó del reloj de Rosa mientras una luz rosa parpadeaba

"¡¿Qué diablos es eso?!" Suga se sorprendió

"Te lo dije, cada cuarto tiene un sensor de feromonas. Me alertan de cualquier anormalidad..." explicó Rosa "Tenía razón...el celo de Daichi acaba de comenzar..."

Una sonrisa se abrió camino al rostro se Rosa mientras esta lentamente hacía contato visual con un sonrojado Suga "Será mejor que entres ahí..."

Suga se sonrojó aun más y tragó saliva 'Oh cielos...aquí vamos...' Suga se dirigió hacía su cuarto, el cual compartía con su alfa. Calmando su respiración, entró rápidamente. Cuando cerró la puerta, presionó su frente contra esta, tratando de aclarar su cabeza. El aroma de Daichi era grueso y pesado en el aire. 'Vamos Koushi..respira...' Eso fue un error. Suga respiró profundamente y de inmediato cayó de rodillas. Viendo por encima de su hombro, notó como su alfa lo miraba intensamente. Suga intentó concentrasrse solamente en caminar hacia la cama, pero descubrió que tan solo el aroma de Daichi lo debilitaba.

Fiinalmente, se rindió "Alfa, por favor...ayúdame..." Suga gimió

Suga claramente vió el autocontrol de Daichi romperse en dos en ese instante mientras el alfa se abalanzaba contra él. Todo se volvió borroso y se fue desvaneciendo. Lo siguiente que Daichi sabía era que yacía boca arriba en su cama, mirando al techo. Su cuerpo dolía. Miró hacia el lado y vió un horrible nido de ratas hecho de cabellos plateados asomandose por encima de las sabanas. ¿Que pasó? Daichi tomó a su pareja y lo repego contra su pecho.

"!Ow!" gritó Suga

"¡¿Koushi?!" Daichi saltó e inmediatamente soltó al omega "¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Estás bién?!"

"No creo poder caminar por un tiempo..." Suga no se momlestó en mirar a Daichi mientras se acurrucaba entre las sabanas y almohadas.

"¿No puede ser peor que las otras veces, cierto?" preguntó Daichi

"¡¡Fuiste demaciado rudo esta vez!!" Suga le gritó al alfa, finalmente mirandolo mientras se descubría el cuerpo

Los ojos de Daichi se abrieron descomunalmente ante lo que estaba viendo, El cuerpo de Suga estba cubierto en marcas, algunos parecian chupetones, otros parecian moretones, y una en particular parecía como si Daichi hubiese tratado de vincularse con el omega una y otra vez.

"Lo siento mucho Koushi..." Daihci fruncio el seño con un leve sonrojo en su cara "Nunca quise lastimarte, ni siquiera recuerdo que pasó después de que entraras al cuarto"

"Está bién Dai...fue asombroso..." Suga se sonrojó "Es solo que ahora duele tanto...no creo siquiera poder sentir mis piernas"

**Ding**

"¿Están bien los dos?" La voz de Rosa sonó atravez del intercomunicador

Daichi caminó hacia la puerta y presionó el botón al lado de esta paa contestar

"Estamos bié-" empezó Suga

"Suga está herido..." dijo Daichi, y Suga pudo escuchar la culpa en la voz del alfa

"Está bién, ponganse alo antes de que entre..." dijo Rosa

Daichi se acerco a la cama para buscar sus boxers, poniendoselos primero antes de ayudarle a Suga con los suyos. El omega ser volvia gelatina en las manos del alfa mientras este lentamente subia la ropa interior por las piernas de Suga, para no lastimarlo más.

**Ding**

"¿Saben que sólo necesitan su ropa interior, cierto?" dijo Rosa

Daichi se acercó y abrió la puerta. Rosa se sorprendió por un medio segundo ante la puerta repentinamente abriendose, antes de entrar e la habitación. Vió al omega todavía recostado sobre la cama.

"Realmente fuiste duro con Suga, ¿eh Daichi?" Rosa se rió

El alfa se sonrojó y se reusó a mirarla a los ojos. Rosa caminó hacia la cama y le sonrió a Suga "¿No te puedes mover?"

Suga asintió "Hablabas enserio cuando dijiste que sería intenso..."

"¡Pues claro!" la risa animada de Rosa resonó en el cuarto "No te preocupes, estas bién..."

"¿Estas segura?" dijo Daichi mientras se acercaba a ellos

"Sí, esto es leve..." Rosa se rió "Una vez tuve un caso mandado al hospital dado que la pelvis de la omega habia sido destrozada..."

Los ojos de Daichi y Suga se abrieron descomunalmente

"!¿Enserio?!" Suga se estremeció al pensarlo "Me alegró que no fue mi caso..."

"Podrás caminar para mañana, pero por ahora deberías descansar..." Rosa le pidió a Suga que se volteara sobre su estómago. Con algo de ayuda por parte de Daichi, Suga lo logró.

"Diablos Daichi..." comentó Rosa "Deberías lijarte un poco los dientes..."

Rosa señalo en dirección al baño "Traeme el botiquín que esta debajo del lavabo, por favor..."

"Suga, lo siento pero esto va a arder..."

Rosa aplicó una solución lmpiadora a la marca en la parte trasera del cuello de Suga. Este gimió y trato de alejarse del dolor. Despues de limpiar completamente la herída que aún sangraba, Rosa pegó una gaza sobre esta para dejar que sanara.

"No pensé que fueras del tipo extremadamente posesivo..." comentó Rosa "Nunca he visto una marca así..."

"Perdón..." Daichi se sonrojó

"Está bién, almenos no lo mataste..." Rosa le sonrió dulcemente "Y parece que él también fue duro contgo, date la vuelta..."

Daichi hio como le fue ordenado y escuchó un suspiro de Suga

"¡¿Yo hice so?!"

"Sip...deberías cortarte las uñas Suga..." Rosa rió

"¿Qué pasa?" Daichi no sentía dolor alguno, no podía ser tan malo

"Esta va a arder Daichi..." Eso fue todo lo que escuchó antes de que Rosa comenzara a limpiar las cortadas que adornaban su espalda, cortesía de las uñas de Suga

"¡Ahh!" Daichi saltó

"¡Mira eso! ¡Aún siguen sangrando!" comentó Rosa

"!Lo siento Dai!" dijo Suga desde la cama

"!No te disculpes! No puedes ni siquiera caminar solo porque no supe controlarme..." gritó Daichi

Rosa no paró de limpiar la herídas. Ya había pasado por esto antes

"Pero..." Rosa pudó oír el llanto en la voz de Suga

"Suga..." dijo Rosa "Está bién, esto es algo por lo que todos los alfas pasan despues de algo como esto..."

"¡Pero esto no está bién!" Daihci giró para mirar en los ojos desinteresados de Rosa

"Uno de mis dubordindos tuvo un casao bajo su cuidado en cual el omega murió..." dijo Rosa

Daichi y Suga se quedaron callados

"Estaban en una situación similar a la suya, pero eran unos cuantos años más jovenes... Estuvieron salinedo por aproximadamente un año antes de presentar y cuando lo hicieron..." Rosa miró a Daichi directamente a los hojos "El alfa mató a su omega"

Daichi no sabía como sentirse, por una parte estaba aliviado de no haber matado a Suga, pero saber que algo como eso le había pasado a una pareja MÁS JOVEN de lo que ellos eran.

"No te preocupes tanto..." dijo Rosa colocando una mano sobre su hombro "Suga sigue vivo y no necesita ser llevado al hospital...todo está bién..."

Daichi finalmente hizo contacto visual con su omega y sonrió "Si...lo siento Rosa..."

"Está bién..." Rosa sonrió "No puedo poner gasas por toda tu espald así que recomedaría que te recostaras en una toalla suave para que sane..."

"Okay, gracias..."

"Saben como llamarme si necesitan algo más..." sonrió y salió del cuarto

\----DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS----

"¡Lo están haciendo bién chicos!" dijo Suga mientras ayudaba con la prática de remates

Daichi iba a remata una bola que había colocado Suga cuando notó algo. Suga olía diferente. Daichi saltó pero falló su remate. Se le quedó viendo a Suga

"¿qué pasa Dai? ¿Hay algo en mi cara?" preguntó Suga

"No..." frunció el ceño

Suga no solo olía diferente, se VEÍA ligeramente diferente. Como si estuviera brillando

"¿Te sientes bién Dai? Tal vez deberías descansar un rato..." dijo Suga mientras tomaba a su alfa del brazo

"Suga...te ves bién hoy..."

"¿Qué...?" Suga se sonrojó "¡Daichi! ¡No puedes simplemente decir algo como eso!" gritó Suga

"Pero hoy te ves como si estuvieras brillando..."

Suga miró a su alfa directo a los ojos "¿Seguro que estás bién?"

"Estoy bién Koushi..."

"Bueno, está bién..." Suga no estaba convencido, algo estába molestando a su alfa

"Suga..." Daichi buscó la mirada de su pareja "¿TÚ estás bién?"

"Claro, ¿por qué preguntas?" Suga frunció el ceño '¿Por qué está actuando tan raro hoy...?'

"Hueles diferente..." dijo Daichi "Es decir, aún hueles como tú mismo, pero con algo más..."

"¿No será tu aroma?" preguntó Suga

"¿No lo creo...?" frunció el ceño

"No dejabas de compartirme tu aroma esta mañana*, ¿estás seguro?"

"Tal vez sí sea yo entonces..." Daichi inclinó su cabeza hacia el lado 'Pero no huele como yo...'

Daichi continuó con su comportamiento extraño por un par de semanas más hasta que hartó a Suga

"Okay ¡¿cuál es tu problema Daichi?!" gritó Suga

"¿Qué pasa?" Rosa se acerco a la pareja "Desde que decidimos mudarnos permanentemente al refugio, ¡¡Daichi ha estado actuando super raro!!"

"¿A qué te refieres Suga?" Preguntó Rosa

"Me dice una y otra vez que huelo diferente, que estoy brillando, me sigue por todos lados y es realmente protector" Dijo Suga exasperadamente "¡Incluso le gruño a Kageyama el otro día sólo por intentar hablar conmigo!"

"Mmmmm..." Rosa acarició su barbilla mientras miraba fijamente a Suga "¿Hace cuánto fue tu celo?"

"Hace unos dos meses" 

"No, me refiero a la que fue causada por el propio celo de Daichi..." Respondió Rosa

"Oh, hace como un mes..." Respondió el peliplateado "¿Por qué?"

"Daichi, ¿Hace cuánto empexaste a notar los cambios en Suga?" Pregunto Rosa, ignorando la propia pregunta de Suga

"Hace como tres semanas..."

"Mmmm..." Rosa pensó profundamente "¿Te has estado sintiendo enfermo Suga?"

"Um...no realmente..." se rascó la sien

"Porque tu alfa tiene razón, de verdad estás brillando..." dijo Rosa "Y tu aroma también ha cambiado, no necesito checar para saber eso, puedo olerlo desde aquí..."

"¿Y eso qué significa?" Preguntó Suga

 "Creo que estás embarazado..."

 

 

 


	3. Tenemos que hablar...

Los ojos de Daichi se agrandaron al igual que los de Suga

"Si te pones a pensarlo, tu aroma es lo que más lo delata..." explicó Rosa "El cuerpo de Daichi sabía que estabas embarazado, y es por eso que cuando Kageyama -otro alfa- te habló, se volvió muy protector..."

Daichi y Suga se miraron

"¿Alguno de ustedes recuerda si usaron protección durante el ceo de Daichi?" Rosa alterno su vista entre los dos

"No lo recuerdo..."

"Yo tampoco..."

Rosa suspiró "Les puedo apostar a que no lo hicieron...con una sesión así de intensa realmente no lo pensaron..." 

"¿Tiens pruebas de embarazo?" preguntó Daichi

"¿Que? ¡No necesito una!" dijo Suga "¡Probablemente ni siquiera estoy embarazado! !Ni siquiera lo estabamos intentando!"

"Lo tengo todo, ahora vuelvo..." Rosa desapreció por el corredor

"No tenemos que estar intentando para que te embarazaras Koushi..." dijo Daichi tomando a su pareja por los hombros

"No tengo mareos, ni antojos, ¡Ni siquiera tengo un bulto!"

"No se notaria tan pronto de todas formas..." Daichi intentó razonar  con él

"Ten..." Rosa le entregó una prueba a Suga

"¿¡Sabes qué?! La tomaré ¡sólo para demostrarte que estás equivocado!" Suga señalo a Daichi y se fue hacie el baño común

Unos cinco minutos despues, Suga salió del baño y se dirigió directo a Daichi

"¿Y bién?" preguntó Rosa

Suga la ignoró "¡Levantate!" le gritó a Daichi

"¿Koushi...?" Daichi estába confundido, su pareja jamás había sido así de agresivo

"¡¡Maldito bastardo!!" Suga tomó a Daichi por el collarde su playera y lo tumbó al suelo

"!Suga!" Rosa tomó a Suga por los hombros y lo detuvo ' _Diablos, ¡esta omega es demaciado fuerte para su tamaño!_ '

"¡¡Yo no pedí esto!!" Suga le reclamó a Daichi "¡¡Nolo quiero!!"

Daichi observaba a Suga desde su lugar aún en el piso

"Suga, ¡Sientate!" Rosa lo empujó al sofá "¿¡Qué está pasando?!"

"¡¡No lo quiero!!" Suga escondió su cra entre sus manos

Rosa vió cómo sus hombros de sacudían, señal de que estába llorando "¿Qué es lo que no quieres?"

"Esto..." Suga colocó una mano en su estómago

Lo ojos de Daichi se agrandaron '¿ _Él está...?_ '

"¿Resultó positivo?" preguntó Rosa

Suga sintió y siguió llorando

"Suga..." la omega colocó la cabeza del otro sobre su hombro. Suga la tomó por la cintura y lloró en su hombro.

"Todo va a estar bién Suga..." Rosa acarició su cabeza "Tienes que hablar con tu alfa sobre esto..."

Rosa miró a Daichi a los ojos, se notaba herido ' _Él no lo quiere...aunque relamente no puedo culparlo..._ '

"No quiero hablar con él...no quiero esto..." Suga respingó

"Suga...mientras más pronto hables con él, más pronto tendremos una solución..." dijo Rosa "Si realmente te quieres deshacer de esto, haré una cita, pero no olvides que ambos están vinculados... al menos deberías intentar hablarlo antes de tomar una desición..."

Suga alsó la cabeza y miró a Daichi, quien aún estába en el piso. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vió la adolorida mirada proveniente de si alfa. Suga se levantó y caminó nuevamente hacia él "Hay que hablar en el cuarto..."

Rosa observaba cómo Daihci se levantaba y seguía a su pareja hasta su habitación

"¿Por qué siento que esta generación va a ser un caós total...?" Rosa suspiró

Daichi se sentó en la cama para poner el nivel de sus ojos más bajo que el de Suga. Era un gesto para asegurarse de que Suga supiera que estaba a salvo y que Daichi estába dispuesto a escuchar. Suga se paró al pie de la cama mirando a Daichi

"Quieres que lo tenga, ¿No es cierto?" dijo Suga

"No importa lo que yo quiera, es tu cuerpo Koushi..." Dijo Daichi "Solo quiero asegurarme ¿No lo vas a tener?"

"No lo se Dai...yo..." Suga apartó la vista de su pareja "¡Yo tenia tantos planes! Cosas que quería hacer antes de casarnos y tener cachorros..."

"Lo sé... es por eso que, si quieres... tener un aborto...no te dentendré..." Daichi volvió la visa al suelo mientras lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos. Él quería a este bebé, estába emocionado al pensar que sería papá. Pero esto no era sobre él, su cuerpo no pasaría por ese proceso, el de Suga sí.

"¿Quieres tenerlo?" preguntó Suga

"Ya te dije que no importa lo que yo quiera..."

"¡CLARO QUE IMPORTA!" gritó Suga

Daichi alsó la mirada y vió que los ojos de Suga también contenian lágrimas

"¡Este bebé es tan mio como lo es tuyo! ¡Claro que importa lo que pienses, no embarazé por mi propia cuenta!" Suga rodeó el cuello de Daichi con sus brazos  y acurrucó su cabeza en su hombro "¿Tú quieres éste bebé?"

"Si..." Daichi suspiró y envolvió la cintura de Suga con sus brazos.

Daichi sintió cómo su hombro se tornaba cálido y mojado ' _¿Koushi... está llorando?_ ' 

"Koushi...?"

"Lo lamento..." Suga levantó su cabeza del hombro de Daichi y lo miró a los ojos "Supongo...que vas a ser papá..."

Los ojos de Daichi se agradaron "¿Lo dices enserio Koushi?" 

"Si... un bebé no puede hacer daño..." bajo la vista hacia s estómago

"¡¡Gracias!!" Daichi lo abrazó fuertemente y dejó caer sus lágrimas "¿Podrías decirlo para mí Koushi?"

Suga dudó por un momento antes de presionar sus labios a la oreja de Daichi y susurrar "Estoy embarazado, vamos a tener un bebé..."

Dichi lloró y apretó aún más a Suga 

"La vas a lastimar si me sigues apretando así..." Suga rió

"Lo siento..." Daichi sonltó a su pareja "Gracias Suga..."

Con un ligero beso Daichi se levantó y entrño al baño para lavarse la cara ' _Realmente lo va a tener..._ ' Cuando volvió a entrar al cuarto, vió a Suga con sus manos colocadas con delicadeza sobre su estómago

"Perdóname..." la voz de Suga apenas superába un susurro "Mami estába mintiendo... si te quiero..."

Daichi vió cómo Suga se cubría la boca para amortiguar su llanto. El alfa caminó hacia él y tomó a Suga en un fuerte abrazo "Estoy seguro de que podrá perdonarte..."

Suga mirño a s alfa en los ojos y se arrojó hacia él. Duepues de separarse, Daichi se volteó para mirar el estómago de Suga

"El bebé probablemente aún no es muy grande, y todavía se mueve, pero aún así puedes sentirlo..." Suga sonrió

Daichi se sonrojó "Está bién... Pero ¿Y si o lastimo...?"

"Oh porfavor..." Suga rodó los ojos y tomó la mano de Daichi. Colocó la mano del alfa sobre su vientre y vió cómo el ronrojo subre su cara se extendí hasta sus orejas. Suga sonrió ' _Daichi está muy emocionado..._ '

"Te amo Koushi..." Daichi le sonrió

"Yo tabién te amo Daichi..." Suga lo besó suavemente

 


	4. ¡¿Asahi es un qué?!

\---LA SEMANA SIGUIENTE---

En un día cálido como hoy, era una gran idea salir a dar un paseo por el parque. Que era exactamente lo que Suga pensaba hacer, si es que podía coverncer a su alfa de dejarlo ir. Suga estába sentado en el sillón con Daichi en el suelo entre sus piernas, apoyando sus codos en las rodillas del omega mientras se negaba a dejarlo.

"Suga, ¡Es demaciado peligroso que vayas tú solo!" gimió Daichi

"Entonces ven conmigo..." respondió Suga. Desafortunadamente, sabía que Daichi ODIABA ir al parque. De hecho, para alguien tan paciente y calmado como él, pensába que era extremadamente aburrido.

"Pero Suga..." el alfa gimió aún más

"¡Vengas o no vengas, aún así voy a ir yo!"

"Por favor no vayas..." rogó Daichi, poniendo una mano encíma del vientre aún plano de Suga "¡Nos acabamos de enterar que estás embarazado!"

"Daichi..." Suga suspiró "No nos ACABAMOS de enterar..."

"Se siente como si así fuera..."

"No hagas pucheros" Suga golpeó la frente de su alfa "Nos enteramos que estoy embarazado hace ya una semana..."

"¡Es lo mismo que justo habernos enterado!" Daichi envolvió la cintura del omega, escondiendo su cara en el estómago de éste

"Sólo me voy un par de horas... ¡Eso es todo!" dijo Suga

"Pero mi vulnerable, embarazado omega, saliendo solo..."

"Nop" dijo Suga

"¿Qué?"

"Dije 'Nop'. No voy a ir solo..." dijo Suga con una suave sonrisa

"¿Con quién vas a ir?" Daichi se separó de su omega y lo miró a los ojos

"Asahi..." dijo Suga con calma

"No. No es discutible" dijo Daichi con firmeza

"¿Qué? ¿Por que no?" Suga frunció el ceño

"¡¡No voy a dejar que mi OMEGA EMBARAZADO vaya la parque con otro ALFA sin mí!!" gruñió Daichi

"¿Honestamente crees que Asahi sería lo sufucientemente estúpido como para intentar algo conmigo?" Suga arqueó una ceja

Daichi solo lo miró. No. Claro que no. Pero eso no quitaba que Daichi se sintiera aprensivo. Sus instintos le gritában que mantuviera a su pareja y su cachorro a salvo. No podía necesariamente hacer eso si no estaba con él, y ¿Dejarselo a otro ALFA? ¡¡Jamás!!

"Daichi..." comenzó Suga "Ambos tú y yo sabemos que Asahi no haría nada para lastimarme, y me protegería y a nuestro cachorro aunque le cueste la vida"

"Lo sé..." sijo Daichi, abatido

"Solo iré al parque on Asahi en lo que tú visitas a tus padres..."

"Pero-"

"Sawamura Daichi" dijo Suga con tono de advertencia

"Está bién..." el alfa resopló "Solo por favor mantente a salvo... y ten tu celular a la mano..."

Daichi acarició el aún plano vientre de Suga con suavidad. Suga colocó su mano sobre la de Daichi y sonrió "Claro, mi alfa..." bromeó

"Espero algunas serias conpensaciones Sugawara Koushi..." Daichi se acercó y besó suavemente a su pareja

"Puedes sentir y acurrucarte con mi inexistente bulto más tarde cuando regreses" Suga sonltó una risita

"Puede que no tengas un bulto, pero el bebé aún está ahí..." la mirada de Daichi tan solo contenia puro amor "¿Cuanto tiempo llevas de todas formas?"

"Bueno, concivimos durante mi último celo así que... unas 6 semanas diria yo" dijo Suga, intentando acordarse

"No puedo esperar a que se vuelva más grande..." Daichi sonrió

"¡Yo sí!" Suga rió "Estoy disfrutado del suculento cuerpo que mantengo por ahora"

"Yo lo estoy disfrutando también..." Daichi le dirigió una sonrisa pícara

El alfa se acercó nuevamente para un beso, el cual se supone sería uno suave. Sin emabrgo, el omega tenía ya sus propios planes. Antes de que Daichi pudiera reaccionar, Suga envolvió el cuello del anterior con sus brazos y lo pegó a su cuerpo, profundizando el beso. Suga jugó con el labio inferior de Daichi hasta que--

Bzzzt Bzzzt

El celular de Suga vibró

"¿Quién es?" preguntó Daichi, rompiendo el beso

"Probablemente Asahi..." Suga miró su teléfono "Sip, ya está afuera" Suga agarró la canasta en la que había puesto comida y estaba a punto de salir por la puerta

"¡Espera! ¿Dónde está mi beso de despedída?" Daichi le dedicó un puchero

"¿Qué crees que fue eso justo ahora?" Suga le giñó el ojo y cerró a puerta detrás de sí

Asahi estába afuera, retorciendose nervioso en su carro. Vió a su querido amigo salir de la casa para entrar al auto

"¡Hola Asahi! ¿Estás listo?" la sonrisa de Suga era deslumbrant

"S-si, vamonos Suga" sonrió nerviosamente

Asahi se dirigió hacia el parque más cercano y encontraron un lugar co sombra debajo de un rna arbol. Asahi le ayudó a Suga a acomodar la manta que había traido y colocó la canasta encíma de ésta. No quería que Suga hiciera tanto esfuerzo y lastimara a su bebé. Despueés de haberse acomodado, Suga comenzó a saca la comida

"Lo siento, probablemente te va a pareser asqueroso..." dijo Suga apenado "Por eso también puse comida normal para tí..."

"E-está bién Suga..." dijo Asahi con la espseranza de que no lo notara viendo la extraña combinación que estaba a punto de comer

"¿Pero de qué querias hablar? ¿Y por qué motivo, razón o circunstancia estás usando un cuello alto? Hace demasiada calor como para eso" dijo Suga, tomando un sanwich de mantequilla de mani con mermelada y pepinillos y uno de jamón con queos para Asahi

"Y-yo..." Asahi pausó depsués de tomar la comida que le ofreció Suga

"Asahi, ¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Suga preocupado después de tomar una mordida de su... interesante selección de comida

"Por favor no le digas nadie..." fue la rápida pero silenciosa respuesta de Asahi

"Como si te tuvieras que preocupar por eso... la única persona a la que le diría es a Daichi..." Suga rió entre dientes

"¡¡No, por favor no le digas a Daichi!!" gritó Asahi

"Es... ¿Es tan serio?" preguntó Suga

"Si... yo..." las palabras no salían de la boca de Suga "¿Sabes qué? Solo hueleme..."

Suga lenvató una ceja con cinfusión mientras Asahi alejaba la camisa de sus glandulas de aroma. Asahi movió su cabeza haia un lado para dejar que Suga lo oliera. Suga inhaló y suo lo que Asahi intenteba decir. Suga jadeó y se apartó rápidamente.

"¡ASAHI!" gritó

"Shhhhh" el más alto se notaba asustado

"¿Eres un omega?" Suga estaba asombrado "Todo este tiempo pensamos que era un alfa"

"No... sólo estáa ocultando mi aroma..." Asahi se acarició las graldulas de aroma, apenado

"Tienes razón..." dijo Suga "Daichi no puede saber, sólo me dejó venir contigo por que pensó que siendo un alfa podrías protegerme en caso de que algo pasara..."

"Suga..." Asahi se veía a punto de llorar

"Oh, ¡No te preocupes! Ser un omega no es algo malo" Suga abrazó al otro po los hombros "Y Daichi no se enojaría aunque se enterara, sólo estaría preocupado"

"N-no es eso..." finalmente, Asahi lloró

"Enonces-"

"Hueleme otra vez..." sahi se veìa casi sin vida

"Uh... ¿Por qué?" preguntó Suga

"Por favor Suga, no se cómo decirtelo.."

Sin decir más, Suga se acerco nuevamnte al cuello de Asahi y respiró profundamente, captando un aroma que no había notado antes. Un aroma que le era bastante familiar. ASahi estába...

Embarazado

"Dios mío... ¡¡Asahi!!"

"Por favor Suga... ¿Que hago?" Asahi lloro en sus manos

"Todo... todo va a estar bién Asahi" Suga abrazo fuertemente a su amigo "¿Quién es el padre?"

Asahi no podía mirarlo. No estába avergonzado, pero se sentía como si debería estarlo. Dijo algo para sí mismo

"¿Asahi...?"

"Noya..." Asahi intentó esonder su rostro entre sus manos

Los ojos de Suga se agrandaron "¿Y él lo sabe...?"

"No..."

"¡Tienes que decirle Asahi!" Suga se sentía mareado por tanta repentina información "¡Merece saber que va a ser papá!"

"No puedo decirle..."

"¿¡Por qué!?"

"Por que... nosotros..." lágrimas corrian por las mejillas de Asahi "No estámos vinculados como tú y Daichi..."

Suga no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer. ¿Cómo podía ayudar a su amigo?

"Ya hablé con Rosa... me dijó que puedo quedarme en el refugio con el bebé, y que no le diría a Noya..." dijo Asahi trístemente

"Bueno, me tedrías a mi ahí... pero Daichi se daría cuenta eventualmente..."

"Lo sé..." dijo ASahi con tono cansado "Rosa dijo que debería decirle a Noya pero que no me obligará a hacerlo si no quiero..."

"¿Y lo vas a tener?"

Asahi miró a su amigo en shock. ¡Claro que lo iba a tener! ¡Era tan solo un bebé! No era culpa suya que sus padres fueran decuidados!

Asahi asintió y volteó la vista hacia sus manos en su regaso

"Bueno, tal vez no deberías jugar en el partido de mañana..." Dijo Suga

"¡No! ¡Tengo que jugar!" casi ritó Asahi "Si no juego sería lo mismo que decirselo atodo el equipo"

"Bueno... sólo ten cuidado, ¿vale Asahi?" A suga no le gustaba esto "¿Cuanto tiempo llevas de todos modos? ¿No es peligroso para el bebé si juegas?"

"Unas ocho semanas... Yo... fuí al docotr hace unos días y..." Asahi sacó algo de su bolsillo

Le entregó unas fotos a Suga "El doctor dijo que puedo jugar, pero no puedo deslizarme sobre mi barriga y debo parar tan pronto como me sienta cansado"

"Está bien Asahi... sólo ten cuidado" Suga mirño la ecografía y sonrió "Llevas más tiempo que yo..."

Inconsientemente, estiró su brazo para tocar el estómago de Asahi mientras miraba las fotos, pero este se estremeció.

"Oh, lo siento Asahi..." Suga retracto su mano

"Todo es tan nuevo para mi..." se sonrojó "Puedes tocarlo si quieres... yo confió en tí Suga"

Suga sonieó alegremente y colocó su mano sobre el vientre plano de Asahi "¡Estoy tan emocionado por tí Asahi!"

"Gracias" el castaño se sonrjó a sentir una mano cubriendo el lugar general de donde estaba su bebé.

En un corto momento, se pregutó si Noya sería cariñoso con su pancita. Si estaría intentando sentir al bebé aunque no se pudiera mover aún.

"¡Asahi! ¡Todo va a estar bién!" la mano de Suga dejó su estómago, haciendolo sentir frío.

Asahi miró su amigo mientras se secaba las lágrimas. ¿Estába llorando? ¿Por qué?

"Lo siento Suga. No me dí cuenta que estába..."

"Está bién Asahi" Suga abrazó a su amigo fuertemente "Tal vez deberíamos irnos..."

Asahi escuchó a Suga supirar "Dos omegas emocionales son un blanco fácil, ¿sabes?"

Asahi levantó su cabeza del hombro de Suga y vió que su amigo también estába llorando.

Asahi asintió y volvió a secar sus lágrimas "Okay, te llearé a casa" sonrió

Recogieron sus cosas y se dirijieron hacia el refugio.

"Por cierto Asahi, ¿Cómo pudiste ocultar tu aroma de omega?" preguntó Suga mientras comía un pepinillo con mermelada.

"Utilizaba sprays..." dijo Asahi, mirando de reojo el aperitivo de Suga

El cual de hecho se veía bastante rico.

"El doctor me dijo que cómo entran directo a mi torrente sanguíneo no debería usarlos más ya que podrían dañar a mi pequeño" dijo mientras intentába evitar la coloración de su cara.

"Oh, okay..." dijo Suga "¿Pero entonces no crees que el resto del equipo podrá olerte?"

"Tú no te diste cuenta hasta que practicamente tenías tu cara sobre mi cuello" Asahi sonltó una risita

"Es cierto" Suga sonrió al notar cómo Asahi miraba su comida "¿Quieres?"

"No te preocupes Suga... comeré algo cuando llégue a casa" ASahi sonrió

"Estñas embarazado, ¿Crees que tu padres no sospecharan nada si comes algo como esto en casa?" Suga se rió "Espera, ¿Les vas a decir a tus padres o ya les dijiste?"

"No, no les dire hasta más tarde. Después de que presenté mis padres estaban devastados de que su único hijo fuera un omega... si se enteraran que estoy emarazado ahora..." los ojos de Asahi se entristecieron.

"¿Entonces cuanto tiempo planeas quedarte ahí?" preguntó Suga "Eventualment tendrás que mudarte a la casa conmigo y Daichi"

"Hasta que se empieze a notar" dijo Asahi "Una vez que se den cuenta, empaco mis cosas y me lago de ahí"

"Oh okay, está bien..." Suga tómo otra modida de su comida "Okay no, enserio prueba esto, ¡Es delicioso!"

Suga tomó otro pepinillo y e lo dió a Asahi mientras manejaba. SÍ estába bueno. ASahi rio'y lloró a mismo tiempo- realmente estába embarazado.

"Tienes azón, esto es asombroso" suspiró y se estacionó frente al refugio.

"Gracias por salir conmigo Asahi, Daichi nunca me deja salir de la casa, menos me pierde de vista..." Suga rió

"Daichi definitivamente es un hombre de casa" Asahi también rió "Gracias por... escucharme, me siento mucho mejor ahora"

"No hay de que Asahi" Suga sonrió cálidamente y se despidió de su amigo.

Suga entró a la casa y olió algo delicioso.

"¡Ya llegué!" puso sus cosas en el suelo

"Bienvenido Suga. ¿Cómo te fue en el parque?" Rosa se asomó de la cocina

"Fue lindo finalmente poder salir" Suga sonrió

"Pasar tiempo afuera es bueno para un omega embarazado" Rosa sonrió dulcemente

"¿Que estás haciendo?" preguntó Suga

"¡Una comida nutritiva para tí que ayudara a que el pequeño crezca fuerte! Tengo todo tipo de vegatales y carne, pero como sé que de vez en cuando prefieres más las cosas dulces, hice un glaseado de maple para acompañar la carne asada"

Rosa realmente era la mejor. A Suga se le hacía agua la boca. ¡Sonaba deilcioso!

"Ya llegué"

"¡Daichi!" Suga chilló y se apresuró hacia la puerta frontal.

Suga se estrelló contra su alfa y rodeó su cuello con sus bazos. Colocando besos por toda la cara de Suga, Daichi puso sus brazos en la cintura del omega y lo acercó más. Sus cuerpos se juntaron, y la mirada amorosa de Daichi lo derretía.

"Bueno, esa fue una linda bienvenida" Daichi soltó una risita.

"Te extrañé" Suga se sonrojó "¿Que tal lo tomaron tus padres?"

"De hecho estában bastante emocionados" Daichi sonrió "Pero creo que fue mejo que no hllas venido conmigo"

"¿Y eso?"

"Por que mi mamá quería que fueras para poder sentir tu pancita y darte libros sobre el embarazo y..." Daichi suspiró "Basta con deci que estába muy emocionada"

Suga se rió "Supongo que cuando el bebé sea menos frágil podré ir a verla"

"No sin mí" respondió Daichi con un tono serio "No puedo dejar que mi madre te atocigue mientras estás embarazado"

Suga se rió de nuevo "Estoy embarazado, no muriendome"

  
Daichi miró hacia abajo y no respondió

"¿Qué pasa Dai...?" preguntó Suga, pasando sus dedos por el cabello de su pareja.

"¿Que hay de tus padres Suga?"

Comprenciñon inundó la cara de Suga "No" Suga separó de Daichi y se giró, y cruzando los brazos comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

"Suga..." Daichi intentó abrazarlo pero fue empujado "Deberían saber que tendrán un nieto"

"¡¡Ni siquiera saben que soy un omega!!" Suga comenzába a ponerse histérico.

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Mi madre es una beta segura y mi padre un alfa orgullozo..." Suga se estremeció "Y cada que mis padres veían un omega... siempre lo hacían con asco"

"¿Qué? Suga" Daichi consiguió que su pareja se detuviera y lo envolvió en un abrazo.

"Tan pronto que presente como un omega... hize que una enfermera me diera supresores hasta que pudiera conseguirlos por mi cuenta" Suga temblaba tanto que Daichi podía jurar que sus propios brazos temblaban también.

"No lo sabía..." Daichi sostuvo a su pareja y lo dejó llorar "Shh Suga, lo siento. Shh..."

Suga lentamente dejó de temblar y dijo "Daichi, tú sabes que mis padres siempre han sido violentos. Si se enteraran que su orgullo y alegría es un asqueroso omega..."

Eso no le pareciía bien a Daichi. El olor de un omega estresado seguía en el aire.

"os omegas no son asquerosos..." Daichi colocó su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Suga y lo sostuvo con fuerza "Los omegas son maravillosos..."

Daichi metió una mano entre sus cuerpos y acarició el estómago de Suga suavemente.

"Me estás dando algo hermoso..." dijo Daichi "Si eso no es maravilloso, entonces no sé qué lo es"

"Daichi..." Suga se acurrucó en el pecho de su alfa.

Los miedos y precucpaciones de Suga parecían derretirse en las manos de Daichi. Un cálido y acogedor sentimiento se esparció por el pecho de Suga.

"Gracias..."

Suga miró hacia arriba para ver a Daichi con lágrimas en los ojos, y sintió cómo los suyos se inundaron nuevamente "¡Yo soy el que está embarazado! ¡Soy yo quien debería estar llorando!"

La pareja compartió una risa corta antes de que Rosa saliera de la cocina

"¡Suga, Daichi! La cena está lista" dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa

"¡Ooooh! ¡No puedo esperar!" dijo Suga emocionado.

**Author's Note:**

> Wooooo! Aqui estuvo el primer capitulo de este fanfic, espero que lo esten disfrutando hasta ahora. 
> 
> Aclaraciones:
> 
> 1.- Al decir cachorros, se refiere a los bebés que puede tener esta pareja. En este universo dado a las circunstancias de Alfa/Beta/Omega, la mayoria del tiempo se le refiere a los hijos de las parejas como cachorros.
> 
> 2.- El celo de un alfa es diferente al de un omega, usualmente los alfas se vuelven más dominantes y exitados, a diferencia de los omegas que se vuelven más sumisos


End file.
